The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a metal matrix which comprises an information track on at least one side, in which a supporting plate is provided with a photoresist layer on at least one side, the photoresist layer is irradiated patternwise and is then developed, the irradiated parts of the photoresist layer being removed and an information track being formed, the resulting master disc is provided, on the side of the photoresist layer, with an electrically conductive layer on which a metal layer is provided by electrodeposition and the resulting metal peel in which the information track of the resist layer is copied is separated from the master disc.
The metal peel comprises the metal layer provided by electrodeposition and a top layer connected thereto consisting of the above-mentioned electrically conductive layer which preferably is also a metal layer.
The disadvantage of this method is that after separation from the master disc, portions of the photoresist material adhere to the metal peel. Removal of these adhering portions leads to damage or contamination of the peel. The mechanical removal of the adhering portions of photoresist will inevitably cause damage. Moreover it is an expensive and time-consuming process. The use of organic solvents causes environmental pollution and consequently a laborious and expensive recovery has to take place. The treatment with organic solvents moreover causes, as a result of the rapid evaporation of the solvent, contamination of the surface of the peel in the form of so-called drying spots which are very persistent and difficult to remove.